Lucky boy ?
by Zororonoa-kun
Summary: Naegi n'était vraiment pas du tout chanceux. Déjà, il avait atterri dans l'Academie Kibougamine. Ensuite, les élèves s'entretuaient et il avait peur d'être le prochain. Cependant, il commençait à se rapprocher de Togami. La chance lui souriait-elle enfin ?


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Pour ma 3ème fic j'ai choisi d'écrire un OS dans l'univers de Danganronpa, un superbe jeu/animé. D'ailleurs c'est la première fic française dans ce fandom je crois alors c'est un peu stressant ^^' **

**Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si c'est nul et surtout s'il y a des fautes. J'écris sur mobile alors c'est pas toujours évident ^^'**

**Enfin, cet OS a été écrit pour Zexy D Heart ma petite Goinfrex XD**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

« Togami… pourquoi veux-tu me parler ? » pensa Naegi à haute voix.

Les paroles de l'héritier lui revenaient en tête.

" Rejoins moi dans la bibliothèque dans 10 minutes, je dois te parler. Ne sois pas en retard je déteste ça. "

Il entra alors dans la salle qui contenait beaucoup de savoirs et vit Togami assis à une table. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées et visiblement irrité du retard du malchanceux. Décidément, le châtain ne réussira jamais rien dans sa vie.

« Naegi… tu es en retard, signala le blond avec un ton agacé.

– Dé-désolé Togami mais je me suis perdu en chemin.

– Tu es vraiment irrattrapable, fit Togami en replaçant ses lunettes.

– Je sais je sais, fit Naegi en rigolant d'un air gêné. »

" Super l'ambiance, ça commence bien… " se dit le plus petit.

« Mais au fait Togami, pourquoi m'as-tu convoqué ? demanda le malchanceux.

– Eh bien, je voulais te parler de ce qu'ont dit Asahina et Kirigiri sur moi, déclara le blond. »

" Il parle encore de lui, c'était prévisible en même temps. " pensa Naegi.

« Tu veux en venir où exactement ?

– Elles m'ont fait comprendre que je négligeais les sentiments des autres. Or, si je veux survivre le plus longtemps possible, il faut que les autres n'aient pas envie de me tuer ce qui implique qu'ils doivent m'apprécier un minimum ou du moins, me supporter. Et ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que ça marchera.

– Et alors ? Pourquoi m'en parler à moi ?

– Eh bien, il est plus qu'évident que tu es le plus sensible d'entre nous. J'entends par là que tu es mon opposé, tu ne négliges les sentiments de personne et tu préférerais qu'on s'en sorte tous ensemble. Naegi, aide moi, ordonna le blond.

– J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas comment faire ! s'exclama le châtain . »

Oh bien sûr, il avait une idée en tête. Le jeune héritier ne le laissait pas indifférent. La première fois que son regard dur s'était posé sur lui, il s'était senti mal. Naegi s'était demandé pourquoi le fait d'irriter l'arrogant le perturbait autant. Il s'était rendu compte au fur et à mesure que ce n'était pas de la simple gêne. En même temps, il est difficile d'ignorer les réactions de son corps lorsque l'on pense à quelqu'un. Toujours est-il que se retrouver en tête à tête avec Togami lui plaisait et il pouvait essayer de profiter de la situation. Peut être que si…

« Naegi ! Veux-tu bien arrêter de rêver à je ne sais quoi ! le rappela le jeune homme à lunettes.

– Désolé Togami, je réfléchissais à un moyen de t'aider, s'excusa le châtain.

– Tu m'exaspères… soupira le blond d'un ton las.

– Je crois avoir une idée mais bon je ne suis pas sûr que…

– Propose au lieu d'hésiter, le coupa Togami.

– Et bien, on pourrait peut être… » commença le malchanceux.

" Je ne peux pas faire ça ! " hurla intérieurement Naegi en rougissant.

« Laisse moi deviner, tu veux qu'on devienne amis n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'héritier.

– Euh… oui oui c'est ça ! se rattrapa Naegi.

– Soit, nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître un peu mieux dans ce cas, déclara Togami en joignant ses mains comme un homme d'affaires. Je te laisse commencer. »

Naegi n'était pas à l'aise, il était VRAIMENT mal. Pourquoi parler de sa vie le gênait autant ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était amoureux.

« Stupide coeur… marmonna-t-il à haute voix.

– Qu'as-tu dit ?

– R-rien ! Rien du tout ! fit le châtain d'un air confus en remuant ses mains. »

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois et fixa son interlocuteur qui décidément, ne savait pas comment il allait s'en sortir. Le malchanceux prit une grande inspiration et souffla un bon coup avant de commencer à raconter son passé.

Il parla de son père et de sa mère, qu'il aimait énormément. Il lui raconta les bêtises qu'il faisait parfois avec sa sœur avec qui il était proche. Naegi semblait plongé dans son passé et avait même oublié la présence du blond. Ce dernier se contentait d'écouter et hochait la tête par moment. Puis vinrent les trois années passées avec Maizono. Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, Naegi ne pût s'empêcher de verser une larme et commença à trembler légèrement.

« Tu peux t'arrêter maintenant. Cela a l'air plutôt difficile pour toi et j'ai toutes les informations nécessaires. Je pense pouvoir mieux te comprendre à présent.

– Merci Togami, te parler m'a fait du bien.

– Hn, tant mieux si j'ai pu t'être utile. Il me semble que c'est à moi maintenant. Comme tu le sais, je suis l'héritier de la famille Byakuya, une puissante famille qui est présente dans de nombreux domaines. L'art, la politique, l'électronique et bien d'autres encore. Le point commun de tous les membres de la famille, c'est qu'ils réussissent tous ce qu'ils entreprennent, moi y compris. Étant fils unique, je ne peux me permettre d'échouer. La réussite est le mot clé chez nous. Pour cela, j'ai subi une éducation stricte dès mes deux ans, visant à faire de moi une personne ambitieuse qui n'échoue jamais. Je devrai, par ailleurs, appliquer cette méthode pour élever mon futur enfant, expliqua Togami. »

Les deux derniers mots prononcés par l'héritier firent chuter le moral du malchanceux. Cela aurait été trop beau s'ils étaient du même bord; même si Naegi ne pensait pas vraiment aimer les hommes mais seulement Togami. Après tout, il avait été amoureux de la jolie idole à une époque. Il pouvait comprendre le jeune homme à lunettes mais restait déçu. Profondément déçu et blessé.

« Tout va bien ? fit Togami en voyant la mine dépitée du plus petit.

– Oh, ce n'est rien, le rassura le châtain. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

– En effet, mais cela a fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui et je n'en suis pas peu fier, déclara Togami avec un ton prétentieux. »

" Et dire que je suis tombé amoureux de ce monstre d'égocentrisme… " se lamenta Naegi.

« Naegi… j'ai crû comprendre quelque chose en t'observant.

– Qu-quoi ?

– Tu me dévorais du regard quand je te parlais de moi. Dois-je comprendre que je t'intéresse ? interrogea le blond d'un air malicieux. »

Maintenant c'était quitte ou double. Même si Naegi s'en voulait d'avoir laissé transparaître ses sentiments, il se disait que l'occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas.

« Togami, ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

– Ce n'est pas un jeu débile j'espère ?

– Non, je veux juste répondre à ta première question. »

Le plus grand des deux obéit et ferma les yeux avec un sourire fin mais perceptible. Avait-il deviné les intentions du malchanceux ? Probablement. Après tout, n'importe qui l'aurait deviné. Mais Naegi n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il s'approcha lentement du blond qui attendait patiemment sur sa chaise et déposa un baiser tendre, léger sur ses lèvres closes. L'héritier se laissait faire et Naegi se demandait si, après tout, il avait une chance. Enfin la chance lui souriait ! Il se recula alors, appréhendant la réaction de Togami.

« Je vois… j'avais donc raison, ria d'un air moqueur ce dernier.

– Tu… n'as pas aimé ? demanda un Naegi plus qu'angoissé.

– C'était plutôt… agréable, admit l'héritier. Je veux bien tester à nouveau. »

" Victoire ! " hurla mentalement Naegi.

Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois du blond. Il vit ce dernier faire un mouvement rapide et sentit une vive douleur se diffuser dans tout son corps. L'héritier l'avait trahi ? Il sentit son coeur se compresser à cette pensée et, avant de s'évanouir, parvint à articuler le nom de celui qu'il avait aimé.

« Fais de beaux rêves… chuchota Togami en regardant le châtain. »

30 minutes plus tard.

« Naegi en met du temps, je pensais qu'il devait seulement feuilleter quelques livres, fit Kirigiri en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. »

Elle poussa alors la porte et mît sa main devant la bouche à cause de la surprise.

« PAM PAM PAM PAAAAAAW ! Un corps a été trouvé. Le tribunal de classe aura lieu après un certain temps. »

***Esquive un couteau * Désolé pour la fin sadique mais c'est ma marque de fabrique faut vous y habituer XD **

**Voilà c'est tout pour cet OS plutôt court (comme d'hab) alors laissez une review pour que je sache si vous avez aimé ^^ (ou pas XD)**


End file.
